Faded Colors
by InfernoDragons
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is a depressed fifteen year old boy who constantly gets bullied.He had nightmares and even cuts.When his main bully Jack realizes how much he harmed the boy he tries to help him over come it.But what happens if Hiccup still doesn't trust Jack?Can Jack become his friend?What happens if eventually Jack wants to be more than friends?
1. Useless

Hiccup felt pain on his left shoulder as he was yet again slammed into the wall. His forest green eyes meet up to met his attackers eyes light blue. "Why do you do this?" Hiccup asked weakly as he fell to the ground.

"Because you weak,annoying and a waste of space!" A white haired boy who has once been Hiccup's best friend spat. Jack had been Hiccup's best friend threw out elementary and made the life better. But then when high school started he abandoned him for the popular kids. Now he was the leader of the kids who bullied Hiccup.

Hiccup felt a kick to his side and he groaned in pain. "Awww do you need these to see? "Jack mocked as he picked up the smaller boys glasses of the ground.

"I need them to read give them back!" Hiccup yelled bravely standing up clutching his throbbing side.

"Oops!" Jack said as he dropped them to the floor.

"You did that on purpose!" Hiccup yelled.

"Wow Useless is not as dumb as he looks!" Jack said and laughed with the other kids behind him. "Remember your place Useless!" Jack yelled as he walked away with his so called friends who only liked him for his popularity.

Hiccup sank to his knees in the dark school gym floor. He was getting ready to go home when the kids had cornered him in the gym. He looked at his glasses the lens had broke leaving bits of stray glass everywhere. "What did I do to deserve this?" Hiccup asked himself in a quiet whisper.

"Why?!" Hiccup shouted and the only voice that answered him was his own bouncing off the walls. Tears came from the auburn haired boys eyes not from the pain from his bruises,the cuts on his wrist,not the names he had been called,but the fact that his only best friend had betrayed him. Hiccup whipped his tears and picked up the broken glasses he put them in his bag.

"Great what excuse am I gonna tell dad how my glasses are broke this time?" Hiccup asked his German Shepard Toothless. The German Shepard gave a bark as if it where a answer. "Your the only one who like me Toothless." Hiccup said petting his head. The dog gave a bark and licked Hiccup's hand. Hiccup smiled something he rarely did anymore.

Hiccup walked upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door. He sat his bag down and walked into the bathroom. Hiccup opened the bathroom drawer under the sink. He pulled out a shiny meatal object. Hiccup pulled up his green sweaters sleeve and placed the cold metal on his wrist. "Your useless." Hiccup said as he cut his wrist it stang for a second but Hiccup felt relief. "Your stupid." He continued and was about to cut up his arm when he was interrupted.

Hiccup heard the front door open and a bellowing voice yell "Hiccup I'm home!"

Hiccup panicked and quickly threw the blade back into the drawer.

Normally he'd just let his wrist bleed but he needed to stop it before his dad saw it. "Shit where's a bandaid when you need one!" Hiccup yelled as he frantically searched for one. He then searched threw the second draw throwing things to the ground. When he finally found what he was looking for and took the wrapper off fast with shaking fingers. Hiccup hissed as he put in on fast.

"Hiccup you alright?" Stoick asked his son.

"Uh yeah fine!" Hiccup yelled trying to pick up his mess fast.

"Alright I brought dinner!" His dad called up the stairs and Hiccup didn't respond.

"Teenagers." Stoick said shaking his head and sitting down at the table waiting for his son.

Hiccup pulled his sweater sleeve down and went downstairs to eat dinner hoping his dad didn't notice his missing glasses. "Where's your glasses?" Stoick asked his son. He clearly saw he was nervous and Stoick wondered why but didn't push him any farther.

"Um I uh dropped them!" Hiccup said quickly which made Stoick even more suspicious. What was the boy hiding?

Hiccup was relieved that his dad hadn't exactly caught on to the bullying issue. Hiccup didn't want his dad involved.

"Hiccup you need to be more careful I'm tired of buying you new glasses.This will be the fourth pair in three months!"

"I know sorry..." Hiccup said quietly even though the broken glasses wasn't his fault every time.

"Toothless why am I such a screw up?" Hiccup asked the black dog who nuzzled his hand sensing he is sad. "I don't know what I'd do without you bud." Hiccup said and Toothless licked his hand. Hiccup fell asleep but not peacefully.

"Useless!" A dark figure said as it came striding up to Hiccup who lay on the ground.

"I'm not useless your just mean!" Hiccup spat trying to stand up. He manged to somehow weakly get up.

"Don't you know to keep your mouth shut!" The figure came closer it had blue eyes that periced into his soul and made him want to disappear. Jack. Jack Frost his old friend now enemy. Just looking onto them made Hiccup uneasy. Suddenly a hand grabbed at his throat choking the air out of him. Hiccup's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he struggled to loosen the grip on his neck. He clawed at the attacker and thrashed his legs around but nothing was working. "Remember your place Useless!" Jack yelled as he let go and Hiccup felt like he was falling. The blackness came closer enveloping him untill it's all he saw. He then heard a voice in the blackness say one last thing "No one cares about you die already!"

"No!" Hiccup yelled as everything went black.

Hiccup awoke realizing it was just a dream. He was sweating and his hands where holding his bed sheets shakily.

Toothless was awoken from his slumber and looked worriedly at his boy. Hiccup hadn't been the same in years Toothless thought. He jumped up on the bed and Hiccup put his head into the dog's neck. He started to cry Toothless was confused but he let the boy cry. Hiccup held onto the dog as if he was going to disappear into thin air. Toothless would protect his boy with his life and his very soul. What ever was bothering him Toothless wouldn't let it hurt him. But their's nothing he could do and what if it was already hurting Hiccup on the inside?


	2. A Ruined Weekend

Hiccup woke up he felt terrible the bruises from yesterday still hurt and his eyes where heavy from lack of sleep. Lucky him had nightmares pretty much all night. When he had finally found sleep his dad woke him up and, pulled the curtains open letting the sun shine in. Hiccup groaned but, got up. He threw on skinny jean as he's kinds scrawny and, his usual green sweater. He combed his hair with his hand making it stick a little more down not that he really cared much what he looked like. He then brushed his teeth then groggily made his way to the kitchen.

His dad was already gone to work which he was thankful for. Hiccup looked in the cabinets and, found a box of poptarts. He put them in the toaster. Toothless came running into the kitchen from his previous location the couch. "Hi bud you hungry?" Hiccup asked the dog barked. "Alright hold on." Hiccup said as he heard the poptarts he put in the toaster pop up. He grabbed them and sat them on a plate. Toothless was giving him his signature baby eyes that he used when he wanted something. "Alright you can have one but on this time! Why can't I ever say no to you?" Hiccup laughed as the German Shepard took out of his hand instantly. As the dog ate his poptart on the floor Hiccup decided to go for a walk.

Hiccup grabbed his phone. When he went to the door Toothless was holding his red leash in his mouth signaling he wanted to come. "Alright bud you can come." Hiccup said and clipped the dogs leash to his collar. As soon as the door opened Toothless bolted out. "Slow down Toothless this is a walk not a race!" The dog whined but slowed down to a walk. Hiccup put his earbuds in and turned on one of his favorite songs. Hiccup was walking to a familiar location he loved. It was peaceful and away from the world. The Cove as he called it. Hiccup then saw a face he didn't want to see. Jack and his friends. Jack of all people is one Hiccup didn't want to see. The boy and his 'friends' where leaning against a brick wall talking. Hiccup had to go past them to get to the Cove. He sighed and walked past very well knowing what was coming. "Oh look it's Useless. He decided to show his ugly face to the world!" Jack said and Hiccup ignored him. "Eh look the cowards leaving and to think your the future mayor!" Hiccup froze and turned around quickly to meet the face of Jack.

"I'm not a coward now leave me alone as I have better things to do with my weekend!" Hiccup yelled glaring up at Jack.

"Oh so what could your nerdy plans be?" Jack asked.

"Fuck off Jack!" Hiccup yelled turning away. He then felt a tug on Toothless's leash and a deep growl. Hiccup turned around fast to see Toothless growling at Jack.

"Guys look the dog wants to protect Useless!" Jack said and stepped closer to Hiccup. Suddenly in a flash black fur Toothless slammed his body weight on Jack. Jack screamed as the dog dug his teeth into his arm.

"Toothless no!" Hiccup yelled out desperately to the attacking dog. At this Toothless let go of Jack and slowly made his way over to Hiccup. Toothless's tail tucked and his ears where flat because he felt ashamed. "KEEP YOUR MANGEY MUTT AWAY FROM ME! Also muzzle him while your at it!" Jack yelled holding his shoulder which was bleeding slightly. Toothless growled when he made his voice louder and then Jack walked away.

"Toothless do you know what kind of trouble we could be in?! They could have you taken away from me! Or my dad could find out and get rid of you!" Hiccup kept ranting and to think he paced on the sidewalk. Toothless whimpered and then Hiccup immediately felt guilty "Sorry Toothless you where just trying to protect me. Besides I'm sure Jack won't complain as his ego is high enough that he's to ashamed to tell anyone Useless's dog beat him up." Toothless smiled at the last comment and Hiccup laughed. "Now let's get home crazy dog before we draw more attention to us. That would make our ruined weekend even more bad." Hiccup didn't get any complaints from his dad about Toothless he guesses they where in the clear.


End file.
